


The One?

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has been kicked out of her apartment by her wicked stepmom only to be rescued by Sally Jackson! Annabeth has just moved to New York and has just enrolled at Goode High, the very same school Sally's son Percy attends. Fate can be cruel but it can also be rewarding, will Annabeth be rewarded? FIND OUT HERE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone please leave comments on things you would like to see in the near future I will post as much as possible! This is the first chapter if I hit 3 kudos I will release chapter 2 :0 Sorry if chapter 1 is a bit short they will get longer I promise!
> 
> ~TheWriterPillgrade :*

Annabeth POV

Friday 3rd September 8:58 P.M.

Man I really hate my new stepmom, Helen, dad was away on business for a few months and we have just moved to New York, I start at my new school in a few days and I know no one! Gods why do the fates have to be so cruel? To make things worse Helen and I got into an argument over my step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, and Helen basically kicked me out! At 9 p.m. Was that woman crazy? I have nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep, the only place I can think of is the park down the road from my apartment building. I walk down the street all alone, soaking wet and completely lost, up ahead I could see the park, I decided I would sleep on one of the park benches. I lay down the very thin jacket I managed to grab as Helen kicked me out and sat on it, I started to cry, Helen was the worst possible person dad could've married but yet he married her, my life was great without her, I just wish I could go back to that time,  
“Hey? Young lady are you okay?” Said a female voice from a car the had pulled over right in front of me,  
“Yeah I….I’m fine” I muttered clearly the lady didn’t believe me because she opened her car door, grabbed an umbrella and ran towards me,  
“Oh dear why are you out here all alone in the rain? Come, get under my umbrella before you catch a cold. My name’s Sally by the way, Sally Jackson” said the woman, she was average height with beautiful brown curls, she had a kind and caring face and beautiful blue eyes that were filled with genuine concern for me,  
“My…..My stepmom kicked me out, my dad is away for a few months, she said I wouldn’t be allowed back in her house until dad was home and just like that she threw me out and I thought I might just sleep in the park or something” I weeped,  
“Well why don’t…….” She started but she was cut off by her phone, which was ringing vigorously,  
“Sorry dear I have to take this it’s my son calling” she said as she answered,  
“Hello?...... Percy?......... Oh Percy how did you manage that? ……..Yeah I’ll be home soon. Make 3 cups of hot chocolate, I’ll be bringing home a guest.…….Thanks honey, yeah love you too Percy” Sally said into her phone,  
“Your son?” I asked,  
“Yeah he tried to do his laundry and well he broke the machine” giggled Sally “Come on you can stay at my house for a while, it’s just me and Percy anyway” she continued,  
“Oh no I can’t that would be….” I started but I was cut off by Sally,  
“Nonsense you’re staying with us! You can’t stay here, now come on!” Ordered Sally “Oh and I have been quite rude I never asked what your name is” she continued as we climbed into her Subaru,  
“Annabeth” I muttered quietly,  
“Well Annabeth nice to meet you” smiled Sally as she pulled into traffic.


	2. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is staying with the Jacksons :0 she makes a new friend. Hmmmmm I wonder who it could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we reach a total of 3 kudos and 10 views for more?

Annabeth P.O.V

Friday 3rd September 9:23 P.M.

We drove through the busy streets,  
“So ummm why are you doing this for me?” I ask, breaking the awkward silence,   
“Well dear I had a bit of a hard time growing up so when I saw you sitting there in the rain crying it …..uh….. Kinda reminded me of myself ” she said as a slight tear rolled down her cheek “but please don’t tell Percy that he might worry about me, he does that sometimes” chuckled Sally,  
“Well...uh…thanks for this, I don’t mean to be rude but how far away are we from arriving home? I'm starving” I ask  
“Well you’re in luck” replied Sally, as she spoke she pulled into an underground parking area “because we’re home” she continued, grinning at me, I just laughed. We walked up the stairs and as we approached the 6th level Sally called out “Percy I’m home!” The door labeled 604 flew open and a boy about my age, 16, with silky black hair swooped to the side, he had a chiseled jaw with the slightest bit of stubble on his chin and he had perfect cheek bones and to top off his beauty he had amazing sea green eyes, I had been staring at his handsome face for so long I didn’t even notice he had said anything or that he was shirtless, oh my gods he had a perfect rock hard six pack, once again I was staring and didn’t hear him repeat his original statement,  
“Uh? Hello?” He asked  
“Oh um hi I’m umm Annabeth” i stuttered,  
“Hey I’m Percy” he said, for what I assumed was the third time, he looked down and blushed, seems like he too only just realised he had no shirt on, “uh I’ll be back” he muttered as he turn around and ran into the apartment,  
“You should have seen your face” laughed Sally, I turned to face her and only just remembered that she was here too, I blushed,  
“Come inside dear there’s a hot chocolate with your name on it” smiled Sally, I followed her inside, the Jacksons had a nice, simple apartment, I took a seat on their sofa as Sally brought over my hot chocolate, then Percy walked in, wearing a shirt now,   
“Hey let me show you where you’ll be sleeping” he said gesturing for me to follow him down the hall, we walked down the very small corridor until we reached a small bedroom, it was messy, like really messy but I didn’t mind, I wasn’t going to move any of Percy’s stuff, “ uh sorry about the mess” said Percy as he kicked some dirty clothes under his bed, were those hot pink and bright orange speedos? I giggled and he stared at me,  
“Do I have something on my face?” I asked embarrassed,  
“Uh no sorry….nevermind” he said, blushing, “well uh get some sleep, I guess we’ll get to know each other tomorrow” he said as he started to walk out,   
“Percy?” Called Sally  
“Yeah?” He yelled back  
“Get Annabeth some clothes to sleep in!” She yelled, Percy walked back into the room, I yelped, I was already half undressed but Percy didn’t seem to notice until he came to give me the clothes,  
“Well well well looks like we have swapped roles” he chuckled, I blushed, I mean I was still in m bra but I felt awkward, “goodnight!” He called as he walked out and down the hall, laughing his head off, I obviously had a dumb expression on my face that he found hilarious, I climbed into Percy’s bed it smelt like deodorant and chlorine? I would have to ask him about that, it was a good half an hour of laying there, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get a glass of water, I got out of Percy’s bed and walked down the hallway, Percy’s t-shirt was way too big for me it went all the way down to my knees, I entered the living room and headed straight into the kitchen, just as I filled my glass a familiar voice came from behind me,  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Asked Percy, I turned to face him, I could only just see him in the dim lighted apartment, he was shirtless again, I blushed, hopefully he couldn’t see me well either, “No” I sighed  
“Come here, sit with me, let’s get to know each other” said Percy, I walked over and collapsed onto the sofa that Percy was lying on I didn’t give him time to move and I sat on his shins “ouch” he groaned, I started laughing as I stood up, Percy curled up and I sat back down, I looked at him and trying not to look at his abs,   
“So?” I asked “Why does your bed smell like chlorine? I mean I’m pretty sure not everyone's beds smell like chlorine” I continued, Percy laughed “I’m the captain of the swim team at Goode High so…. Well I swim alot” he explained,  
“So that explains the pink and orange speedos” I giggled, his face went bright red and he started laughing with me,  
“Wait did you say Goode High?” I asked,  
“Yeah why?” He replied,  
“I start there on Monday” I explained,   
“Cool! Just a warning stay away from Drew she’s…. Well…. She’s evil” warned Percy, I nodded, we started talking and by the end of the night I knew Percy's favourite colour (Sea Green, like his eyes), who is closest friends were (Grover, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Thalia) and much, much more. I was back in Percy’s room curled up in his bed, I fell asleep thinking about the new friend I had just made, I’m off to a good start here in New York, well except the whole getting kicked out part.


	3. Love one lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary just read my friends, just read :0

Annabeth P.O.V

Saturday 4 September 6:48 A.M.

I awaken to Percy standing in his room, back to me, he was going through his dresser looking for clothes, I only just realised he was only wearing a towel and he was dripping wet. I pretended to be asleep as Percy rummaged through his dresser, he grabbed some clothes and walked towards the door when he reached it he turned around and said “Annabeth I know you’re awake, come on get up I left one of my mom’s old dresses at the end of your bed, mom is at work so we have the whole day to ourselves” and then he just walked out drying himself as he walked, I got up and got dressed and walked into the living room just as Percy put on his top,   
“So?” I asked  
“What?” He replied  
“What are we going to do today?” I asked  
“Well mom and I decided we would both pitch in and get you some new clothes. So looks like we’re going shopping” said Percy then he winked at me,  
“I uh have clothes at my apartment” I blurted out, the Jacksons have already done so much for me I can’t let them buy me clothes,   
“Well let’s go get them” said Percy detrimentally, I sighed and we walked down to Percy’s car, yeah that’s right the lucky son of a gun has a car.

Monday 6 September 6:03 A.M

It’s been a few days since Percy took me to get some more clothes from Helen, as a matter of fact it’s Monday, my first day of school at Goode High, for the 3rd day in a row I woke up to see percy grabbing some more clothes, he was only wearing a loosly tied towel around his waist and he was soaked and he saw that I had woken up,  
“Hey wise girl, you’d better get ready, mom has already left but she made porrage it’s in the kitchen waiting for use to eat it” smirked Percy, he started calling me wise girl because I kept correcting him yesterday, as Percy walked out of his room I got up and grabbed a towel, I headed straight for the bathroom for a shower. After I was finished in the shower I wrapped my towel around my naked body and went to get a pair of my favourite blue jeans and my favourite yellow top, I got dressed and walked into the living room, Percy was still wrapped in his towel which was strange he was usually dressed by now, I walked over to him and noticed he was crying,  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, I’d only known Percy for a short few days but he was my best friend and I was really concerned for him,  
“It’s…..It’s mom she….she was in a car accident” he sobbed “she didn’t make it” he continued to cry, I dropped to the ground and joined him. Sally Jackson was the nicest lady I’d ever met, she took me in, she cared for me and she was dead. The fates are cruel….oh gods my life is terrible! “Annabeth?” Said Percy “Yeah?” I asked  
“My dad, Mark Neptune, is loaded, he said he would pay for the rent and give me cash for food and power and stuff.” Sobbed Percy, I got up and walked over to the sofa, still crying, Percy noticed I moved and he got and sat beside me, he put his arm around me and pulled me into his body, my head rested on Percy’s bare chest, we cried for about 10 minutes when I broke the chain of sobbing “Percy? What about school?” I asked,  
“Dad called in, said you and I would need a few days” he explained  
“Great my first week and I’m not even going! And to make things worse Sally’s gone!” I shouted and started to sob again, Percy had managed to controll himself and at this point he was just comforting me. We sat there together, Percy holding me, for about an hour, Percy was still only in his towel, there was silence for awhile until Percy spoke “ I have swim practice in 20 minutes, I’m going to go chuck on my speedo and some sweatpants”   
“Could I come with you Percy? Please?” I asked, he nodded and went to get changed, when he came back into the room he was wearing gray sweatpants and a loose sea green hoodie, it matched his eyes. We made our way to his car and drive to Goode High, once we arrived Percy led me to the indoor pools, when we entered I saw a small group of skinny guys all wearing speedos, the swim team I guessed. Percy lumbered over and started talking to the team they all grouped in and supported Percy, I could tell they were all close friends. 

Monday 6th September 4:33 P.M.

I waited and watched Percy do flips and more aquatic moves I couldn’t name, it had been about an hour, I was staring at the ground and didn’t realise that Percy was finished and everyone was leaving, it was starting to rain,  
“Hey you ready?” He asked  
“Yeah” I muttered  
“Here” he said as he handed me his thick hoodie “put it on, it will keep you warm” he continued  
“What about you?” I asked  
“I’ll be fine” he shrugged as he wrapped the hoodie around me,  
“Come on let’s go” he said, I followed him to his car and we drove home in silence. When we got home we ran up stairs, Percy was still shirtless, we reached the apartment and swung open the door, we both walked over to the sofa and collapsed, together, Percy wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter on this story for now, I decided to cut it shirt and start a new story :) it will be Called Half-Blood High so keep an eye put :D


End file.
